emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3316/3317 (25th November 2002)
Plot Cain is numb with pain after the death of Angie. He wanders around the house in a daze – unable to comprehend the horror that has gone before. He soon snaps out of it, however, when he notices that there is a police car outside. Cain and Zak react with horror – for very different reasons. But the police car is visiting the Reynolds and not the Dingles, and Cain watches as Marc and Ollie return home to be greeted by the police bearing the grim news of the tragedy that unfolded in their absence. Wracked with guilt, Cain is uncomfortable as Zak tries to talk to him about Angie's death. Over at Home Farm, Cynthia is busy cleaning up after the party and is shocked to discover that a figurine is missing. She is further outraged when Charity suggests that Latisha may have stolen it. Disgusted by the accusation, Cynthia declares that she cannot live where they are not trusted and tells Latisha to pack her bags. The real culprit, Steph, makes herself scarce as the theft becomes a police matter. It is only a matter of time, though, before she has to face a grilling from the boys in blue. While she convinces them of her innocence, Danny isn’t quite so convinced and he soon rumbles her. Cynthia and Latisha are furious at her actions and demand that she own up to Charity and Chris. But can Steph box clever and avoid taking the rap? As the election looms, Eric and Gloria struggle to deal with their rift. The real problem for Eric, however, is that he fears that Gloria could win the election and he could end up playing second fiddle to his wife! Jack’s birthday is fast approaching and he insists on going for a family meal, as he has nobody special to share his day with. The boys wonder whether he is lonely and Robert suggests that they use the restaurant booking to set him up with a blind date. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Cynthia Daggert - Kay Purcell *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Stephanie Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Gloria Weaver - Janice McKenzie *Latisha Daggert - Danielle Henry *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Jerry Mackinley - Rob Dixon *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall Guest cast *Police Constable Jill Bruce - Jeni Williams *Police Constable Lockhart - Sharon Mackenzie *Radio Reporter - Maggie Mash *Kaye Mannserson - Jo-Anne Knowles *Des Arnold - Peter Edbrook *Geoff Graham - Jack Lord Notes *Double length episode. Category:2002 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes